


A Day In The Life Of Mr. and Mrs. Zane Truesdale.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: In This Story, Tara and Her Twin Brother Jaden Yuki, and the others are all grown up, with new lives of their own, Tara and Zane are now a Happily Married Couple, Jaden and Alexis are also a Happily Married Couple, and you'll know about what happened to everyone else in the story too.





	1. Chapter 1

The Sun was rising and shining it's morning light on Domino City, everyone was doing their morning routines, The store owners were opening up their stores, the garbage men were getting ready to get into the driver seat of the Garbage trucks, the cars and trucks was driving on the street, at a Beautiful Luxury Apartment, The Morning Sunlight was shining through a Ceiling to Floor Master Bedroom window that was halfway open, a gentle breeze was blowing on the white veil curtains, inside the master bedroom there was a walking His and Her Bedroom Closet, Dresser-Drawer, Two chairs with a small round table, carpet on the master bedroom floor, Pictures on the walls, a Master Bathroom, that had a Two Bathroom Sinks, Mirrors, Lights, Toilet, a walk in Shower, and a Whirlpool Bathtub, a master bed, where Zane Truesdale was sleeping, he was in his underwear, and light blue pajamas, until he woke up, yawned, stretched, he looked over and saw his wife Tara Truesdale, she was sound asleep, she had her back to him, he figured that she was sleeping on her side, He decided not to wake her up, in fact he decided that he was going to surprise her by serving to her breakfast in bed, He slowly got up out of his bed, and covered her up, he tip-toed out of the master bedroom, walked down the hallway, and into the kitchen, he started cooking breakfast. 

About an hour later Zane walked into the master bedroom, He was thrilled to see Tara Truesdale sitting up in bed, He put a Tray of Breakfast on her lap, she started eating it, while Zane sat on the bed and was looking at her with love in his eyes. 

"So have you heard from Jaden or the others yet?", Zane asked until Tara started choking and was smacking her chest, she was eating a piece of Toast with Strawberry Jam Jelly, and started choking on it when Zane was asking her a question. 

"Well, I've heard from Jaden, he and Alexis had just settled into their New Apartment in New York City, and it has a Great View", Tara answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh That's Wonderful", Zane said. 

"And I've also heard from Syrus, he and Blair is planning on their wedding", Tara said. 

"Well Good", Zane said. 

"But I haven't heard from Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Atticus, or even Aster Phoenix", Tara said. 

"Oh", Zane said with a groan. 

"Zane, I know that you don't want to hear his name", Tara said. 

"Yeah, I don't, in fact I forbid His name to be mention in this house", Zane replied. 

"All Right, Zane", Tara said until she started getting dizzy. 

"Tara, are you all right?", Zane asked as he put the empty tray away. 

"I'm all right Zane", Tara answered until she rushed into the master bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

Zane could hear her gagging in the toilet, He was wondering what was wrong with her, he decided to find out for himself, he started knocking on the closed master bathroom door. 

"Tara, are you all right in there?", Zane asked from outside the bathroom door. 

"Yes, i'm all right", Tara answered from inside the master bathroom. 

They started doing their morning Routines, They were both Teachers at a Duel Monsters Dueling School, that they had bought, Tara was the teacher of the beginners, and Zane was the teacher of the advanced Duelist, they even were at Duel Monster Tournaments too, about an hour later Tara arrived home first, she had bought a pregnancy Test, while Zane went grocery shopping, it was her Sixth one, she had been buying Pregnancy Tests, and had been taken them, but they've all turned out Negative, She went into the master bathroom and started taking the Pregnancy Test, Until She was surprised that It was Positive, She couldn't Believe It, She was pregnant, She went to the local Doctor's Clinic and it was confirmed that She Really was Pregnant, She couldn't wait to tell Zane, She decided to surprise him, She hurried back to their Luxury Apartment to wait for him, about an hour later Zane returned home. 

"Hi Zane, I think I'll cook Dinner for us", Tara said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh, are you sure about that?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes I'm Sure, Why don't you sit in the living room and Relax", Tara answered. 

"All Right", Zane replied as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The Kitchen was big, with a dishwasher, a microwave, a stove, a fridge, sink, an island bar that had a panoramic view of the living room that had a recliner, end tables, a couch, coffee table, potted plants, pictures on the living room walls, a large entertainment center with a Flat-Screen H D TV, Vases, and Pictures, a Duel VCR/DVD Player, Zane was Relaxing While Tara was cooking Breakfast, until Zane saw a note that was on the coffee table, He took the note and opened it, He was shocked to find out that his Wife was Pregnant,

Zane was thrilled that he was going to be a father, not knowing that Tara was watching him reading the note, she started smiling at him as she continued to cook dinner, another hour later they were sitting at the dining room table and was eating dinner.

"I've set up an appointment at Domino City Hospital, we're going to see Dr. Vicki Collins to have an ultrasound, I've even got some Prenatal Vitamins from the local drug store too", Tara said.

"Oh Good", Zane replied. 

They continued eating dinner, and went to bed, The Next Morning They were at the Domino City Memorial Hospital, They were sitting in Dr. Vicki Collins Office, She was going over the Medical Chart, She was in her middle 20's, with brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing under-wear, bra, a Doctor's uniform. 

"Well, It seems you're doing very well, been taking the Prenatal vitamins, taking time off for rest and relaxation, So I'll just set you up for an ultrasound", Dr. Vicki Collins said. 

"All Right", Tara said as she was holding Zane's hand. 

"All Right Just Sit Tight and Relax", Dr. Vicki Collins replied as she got up and left the office. 

Tara and Zane both breathed a sigh of Relief. 

"Aren't you excited to see our little miracle, Zane?", Tara asked. 

"Oh Yes I am, and I think that we should wait to tell Jaden and the others about it", Zane answered. 

"I'm sure that They'll be as excited as we are", Tara said. 

"I'm sure they will", Zane replied. 

about an hour later Dr. Vicki Collins arrived and looked at them. 

"We're ready for you now, Follow me", Dr. Vicki Collins said as Tara and Zane followed her out of the office. 

They started walking to the Ultrasound Lab, Tara laid down on the bed and was holding Zane's, While Dr. Vicki Collins put some gel on Tara's stomach, and put a Camera on the gelled stomach.

"Well here it is", Dr. Vicki Collins said. 

Tara and Zane were surprised to see an image of their little miracle, their little miracle started moving around.

"There's our little miracle, Zane", Tara said in a low whisper. 

"Yes it is", Zane replied in a low whisper. 

They were even surprised to hear their baby's heartbeat. 

"Looks like a good size Baby", Dr. Vicki Collins said. 

Tara and Zane were still smiling as they left the hospital and returned to their Apartment, they sat down on the couch, and looked at a still ultrasound picture of their unborn baby.

"Zane, i think that you should talk to our little Miracle", Tara said. 

"All Right, hey there little one, it's daddy, your mommy and i couldn't wait to see you, so you better keep growing, also your mommy and i love you very much", Zane said to the ultrasound picture. 

"Zane, i was thinking, I think that we should use the spare bedroom as a nursery, maybe we can go shopping for Diaper Changing table, crib, bassinet, baby mobile, baby monitor, Baby Lamp, Dresser-Drawer, a rocking chair, stroller, baby swing, Baby walker", Tara said. 

"Maybe a Rocking Horse too", Zane replied with a playful grin on his face.

"Oh Zane", Tara said as she started laughing. 

Another hour later they went up-stairs and went to bed, The Next Morning Tara and Zane was walking on the sidewalk, they were walking toward a local store, they went inside the local store, they started looking around, They found a Crib, with a Crib Mattress, The Crib was a light brown one, they bought the Crib, they continued looking, They found a Baby Mobile that had Dragons hanging from It, They bought It, They found a Baby Lamp that had a Soccer Player with a Soccer Ball, They bought that too, They found a Dresser-Drawer, and everything else, They went back to their Apartment, they started working on The Baby Nursery, They Put Up Both Cyber End and Blue Eyes White Dragons On The Nursery Wall, They put both a Blind and a Curtain On the Nursery Window, They were doing it for over an hour, until they were done, They had dinner, and went to bed.


	2. Tara and Zane find out the Sex Of Their Unborn Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Zane are about to find out the Sex of their unborn baby.

The Next Morning They were Getting Ready To go To The Hospital to have another Ultrasound, They were going to find out what their unborn baby is going to be, They left their apartment and went to the Domino City Memorial Hospital, Tara laid down on the bed, while Dr. Vicki Collins put the gel and the Camera on the stomach, Tara and Zane was surprised to see their little Miracle, their little Miracle was still growing.

"Are you two ready to find out the sex of the baby?", Dr. Vicki Collins asked. 

"Yes we are", Zane answered as he squeezed Tara's hand. 

"Well, looks like it's going to be, a Boy", Dr. Vicki Collins said. 

Tara and Zane were thrilled that their unborn baby is going to be a boy,


End file.
